The clinical Research Center is involved in the following major active projects from among 123 active protocols: 1. Lipo- and apo-lipoprotein metabolism: Studies focused on diet and drug therapy of familial dyslipoproteinemias, pediatric precursors of atherosclerosis, genetics of dyslipoproteinemia, apo-lipoproteins, and triglyceride catabolism. 2. Diabetes and pregnancy: A prospective study of the effect of maternal diabetic control on fetal morbidity, mortality, and congenical malformations is being carried out. 3. Cholesterol lowering compounds: The cholesterol and LDL cholesterol lowering effects of a non-absorbable synthetic fat, Sucrose Polyester, are being assessed. Cholesterol balance studies are being carried out. 4. Diabetes and renal transplantation in end-stage diabetic renal disease: Metabolic studies pre- and post-dialysis and renal transplantation in diabetics with end-stage renal disease are being carried out. 5. Nephrotic syndrome: A study of HDL and Apo CII lipoproteinuria and their relationship to lipoproteinemia of nephrotic syndrome is being carried out. 6. Care of infants in high risk pregnancies: This study is designed to study infants born to diabetic mothers and mothers whose metabolic diseases make pregnancy high risk. These infants room in with the mothers and are monitored closely by plasma and urine specimens. 7. A correlation of tubular function and morphology in lupus nephritis: Studies of renal tubular functions in patients with lupus nephritis. 8. Study of growth and development in children: Relationship of infantile nutrition and growth in the 1st yr of life to subsequent obesity, lipoprotein status and mental acuity.